1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector for connecting a circuit board with a solder ball electrically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ball grid array (BGA) electrical connector has been widely applied in personal computers, for electrically connecting a chip module with a circuit board. A plurality of conductive terminals of the electrical connector are electrically connected to solder balls. Typically, each of the solder balls is positioned at each conductive terminal first, and then the solder balls are heated until they melt, so as to connect the conductive terminals to the circuit board. However, during the process, precise dimensions of the conductive terminals and the solder balls are highly required. This is to say, any deviation of the size of the conductive terminals or the solder balls may cause malposition, and then affect the co-planarity of the solder balls. When connecting the electrical connector to the circuit board, poor co-planarity may cause some solder balls to lose electrical connection with the circuit board.
Accordingly, there is a need to design a new electrical connector to overcome the defects as described above.